Seek the help of the Gods
Once you're through the gate, pick up the gyro and go right, then down and throw aside the rock in you path. Drop down on the mud, and follow the beach until you get a first visit from Zeus , then just keep on going. Swim to the right a very short distance after meeting Zeus to get a bonus drachma on a small sandy island. You'll run into your first skeletons before long, once you reach the drachma on the main beach. These only take a couple of hits to destroy, but they have strength in numbers. Plow your way through them and pick up the gyro and pepper breath under the boat at the top of the beach. At the fisherman, swim up along the right side of the land to find an area with a gyro and bombs. Swim back to the fisherman to resume. Go left, lift the rock and get the spears behind it. At the naked man, you go left below the woods to reach some spears, or just go up and fight you way through the skeletons in the mud. Go left and up to meet Hades. Once he finished gloating, defeat more of his undead army then head through the tunnel in the rock wall ahead a health heart and some garbage (if you health bar is full, just leave it). Go back down through the tunnel, the continue to the right. Jump up to the landing along the cliff wall and head left, to another mud field full of skeletons. Fight you way up through there, jump up to the dry land just above and get the drachma, then go back to the mud, left and up pasth the rock. Behind the dead trees, go right and up the slope (careful not to fall down to the ledge when it crumbles as you pass), go left and jump down the waterfall. (Notes: Before you jump down the waterfall, kill the undead warrior on the far side with a distance attack. This yields a drachma on the Bonus Pedestal just to the right behind you.) Swim out, then watch out for the Hags. She moves quickly, so a hit-and-run or distance approach works best to keep her from chewing on you leg or head. Hags get distracted by rats, which they will stop and eat, use that moment to you advantage. You can pick up the boat and throw it at her as well and collect the garbage underneath it. watch out for the Hag hiding under the house at the top of the field, she'll comes after you if you lift it up. Another house hides a gyro, so be sure to get that one. Before our continue upward, go straight down below the waterfall, fight a couple of skeletons in the mud, then go right to find the invaluable scribe, save you game. There's also a drachma hiding behind the rocks in the bottom right corner of the mud patch. Enemies *Skeletons *Hades (Mostly gloating) *Hags Items *Gyro *Drachma *Pepper Breath *Spears *Health heart (Only Once) *Garbage * Bombs Next quest *The Caledonian Boar Previous quest *A Hero Appears Gallery psxfin 2014-08-11 20-21-26-550.jpg|A Beach psxfin 2014-08-11 20-21-31-439.jpg|Drachma psxfin 2014-08-11 20-21-36-775.jpg|Skeletons psxfin 2014-08-11 20-21-49-820.jpg|Skeletons, Gyro and a fisherman psxfin 2014-08-11 20-21-59-169.jpg|Pepper breath psxfin 2014-08-11 20-22-04-855.jpg|Swimming psxfin 2014-08-11 20-22-08-807.jpg|A Gyro psxfin 2014-08-11 20-22-26-417.jpg psxfin 2014-08-11 20-22-55-729.jpg|Lifting an old house psxfin 2014-08-11 20-23-11-041.jpg|A skeletons on the far side psxfin 2014-08-11 20-23-33-075.jpg|Hades arrive psxfin 2014-08-11 20-23-35-179.jpg|Hades psxfin 2014-08-11 20-24-05-941.jpg|Garbage & Health heart psxfin 2014-08-11 20-24-37-400.jpg|Fighting with skeletons psxfin 2014-08-11 20-25-07-538.jpg|More skeletons appear psxfin 2014-08-11 20-25-30-203.jpg psxfin 2014-08-11 20-25-44-817.jpg|A skeletons on the left side (Unreachable, use bombs to kill it) psxfin 2014-08-11 20-25-55-633.jpg|Killing the skeletons will give one drachma psxfin 2014-08-11 20-26-05-627.jpg psxfin 2014-08-11 20-26-19-104.jpg|Fighting a Hags psxfin 2014-08-11 20-26-40-681.jpg|A collapsed hags psxfin 2014-08-11 20-26-51-948.jpg psxfin 2014-08-11 20-27-05-751.jpg|Scribe psxfin 2014-08-11 20-27-45-995.jpg|A Wood Nymphs Category:Herc's Adventures quest